One Night in Europe
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Keigo went away for a special economics class in Europe leaving Jirou all alone in Tokyo. What better to do than to web chat!


Title: One Night in Europe

Rating: M

Pairing: Adorable Pair

Summary: Keigo went away for a special economics class in Europe leaving Jirou all alone in Tokyo. What better to do than to web chat!

Authors Note: Happy Birthday Keira!! Here is you're AtoJi smut finished on time. Thank kami-sama!

One Night in Europe

Jirou sighed as he collapsed onto the bed, laptop open, multi-colored balls bouncing across it. He was bored, more than bored. Bored and alone. Suddenly, as if sensing his boredom a little window popped up announcing, 'Atobe Keigo is online'. Jirou wasted no time clicking the pop-up and bringing the chat window open. Only now with it open he didn't want to seem desperate. Keigo has just came online and five seconds later Jirou was messaging him? Oh well, he was desperate.

Jirou: Keigo?

Jirou: Keigo!!!

Jirou: HELLOOOOO!!!!

Jirou: Why am I being ignored?

Jirou: Why don't you love me anymore?!

Jirou: - is crying-

Keigo: Jirou, give yourself a moment to breathe before you send your next message.

Keigo: Ore-sama is here, I was merely typing my paper for class.

Jirou: Oh.

Jirou sighed. Three weeks ago Keigo had left for Europe to take a course in advanced economics. It was a class exclusive to heirs and the wealthy.

Jirou: So what are you writing about?

Keigo: The Development and Expanding of Major Corporations During Economic Recession.

Jirou: that sounds…..interesting?

Keigo: It isn't. Honestly, the professor is brimming with mediocrity and frowns upon me when I out-smart him. Actually, I'm the smartest one in the class…..

Keigo: Save for Isabella. She is quite intelligent, even if her English is heavily accented.

Jirou: Isabella? Who is she?

Keigo: She's the daughter of Antonio Juarez Martino. He owns all the major hotels in Spain and Denmark.

Keigo: Father, at one time considered engaging me to her.

Jirou: Oh. L

Keigo: Don't even cry, Jirou. I explained the situation to her and she merely laughed. She says she has a serious boyfriend back in Spain and they would like to marry, even if her father is against it. Actually, her father would be even more opposed to her marrying me, this is why there is no or has never been an engagement.

Jirou: Eh? He doesn't like you?

Keigo: I do not know. I've met him once and I don't think my fortune sits well with him, either that or my race.

Jirou: Why would being Japanese bother him?

Keigo: That's the question.

Jirou: For that matter why would money be an issue?

Keigo: I wonder this too, but Isabella says that its because her father wishes to have the most power in a relationship.

Jirou: I see…..

Jirou: I also see that you seem to be on close terms with this Isabella…-mumble-calling her by first name and all

Keigo: Jirou, this is Europe. Not Japan. First names come first here.

Keigo: Though it is annoying that the other four student address me as Keigo as opposed to Atobe.

Jirou: L

Jirou: I don't like the idea of someone other than me calling you 'Keigo'.

Keigo: It honestly can't be helped.

Jirou: Just like not seeing you…..

Jirou: I miss you so much, Keigo.

Jirou: So so so so so much

Jirou: It's so cold without you to cuddle me.

Keigo: Seeing? I think I can arrange that….

Jirou: What? How?

Atobe Keigo is calling you.

Jirou: Oh…like that.

The three weeks they had been apart. Why had Jirou not ONCE thought of to use his webcam. He clicked the accept button and his heart skipped a beat when his boyfriend's face appeared on screen.

"Don't cry, Jirou."

"I-…" Jirou covered his mouth. "I can't help it. I haven't seen you in THREE whole weeks Keigo. Have you always been this pretty? Did you get prettier? Is your hair longer?"

"Jirou, breathe."

Jirou took a deep breath. "I'm okay. How are you though? Do you have a private room?"

"Unfortunately no," Keigo's eyes shifted to his left. "We are made to room with another heir in hopes of making connections."

"WHOA DUDE!! YOU'RE SPEAKING JAPANESE!!" A voice yelled from Keigo's end.

"Speak of the village idiot," Keigo sighed. "Of course, I got stuck with the most incompetent heir of the bunch." Suddenly a mass threw itself onto Keigo's bed, an American boy coming into view. He had brunette hair and from what Jirou could tell green eyes.

"What's up, Japan? I'm Connor Haberly, the tightwad's roommate. You speak English?" the boy asked in fast English.

Jirou tilted his head to the side. "Tightwad?" He learned English just for Keigo, but he wasn't familiar with this word.

"Uh…stuck-up?" Connor tried.

Jirou nodded. "I see. You think Keigo is stuck-up and arrogant, right?"

"Ah…you're so cute! Is that your natural accent? It's to adorable! How do you know Keigo? Friend? Girlfriend's brother?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Well….Keigo says he's in a serious relationship, but he won't give any of us details."

Keigo turned to the boy with a glare, lifting Connor's arm and dropping it off of his shoulders. "Don't touch me."

Jirou laughed before deciding to switch back to Japanese. "So you told them about me?"

"I gave them the vague details, yes. The other three boys in class like to discuss how many girls that have, lack of a better word, boned. When they asked me I simple told them I was in a serious relationship back home. They pressed and I told them my lover is quite….eager and that our sexual life is stable."

Jirou gave a pout. "Except for the three weeks we have been apart."

"Hey! Speak English! NOT ALL OF US UNDERSTAND JAPANESE!!!" Connor yelled trying to gain their attention.

"That is the point," Keigo sighed in English. "We wish to have a private conversation."

"Whatever man. I want something to snack on, I'll be back."

"Everyday with that," Keigo groaned, rolling his eyes. "You would think he knew how to speak proper English. Something more than just 'dude' and 'whoa' and whatever the hell else he uses."

Jirou giggled. "How much longer are you going to be there?"

"Two more weeks. By the way, that doesn't look like your bedroom. Where are you?"

"Huh? So how much do you miss me, Keigo-chan?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"No…you're avoiding the question. Don't you miss me at all Keigo. I know you miss my body," Jirou smirked, scooting back and lifting his shirt to give Keigo a free peek.

"Jirou….don't…." Keigo gritted out. Even just that small expose of skin was enough to drive him to the edge. "Don't make the fact that I can't touch you any harder."

"Pun intended?" Jirou giggled over his lowering shirt. "Well I should be getting to bed though."

"You tease me then go to bed."

"Yep! Bye!" Jirou waved, pushing the button to turn off his monitor. Picking up his laptop, he placed it on the desk, making sure the webcam pointed towards the bed. He was definitely going to give his lover a show.

Keigo sighed rolling his touch pad to navigate the mouse to end the call. Only something was keeping him from ending it. Jirou hadn't canceled the call and only turned off the monitor and now the blonde was undressing. Once full undressed the blonde laid himself out on the bed, small hands running all over his body. The back of Keigo's mind told him Jirou was playing with but the other part of his brain could careless.

A whimper escaped pink lips as a deft hand ran over Jirou's semi-arousal. The same whimper was produced over and over as he began to slowly stroke himself. "Mm….Keigo….." he gasped out. Keigo was itching to touch his own full arousal but again that part of his brain was protesting. He masturbated of course but something told him this was different. A part of him felt like a pervert getting off watching a teen boy masturbating. That didn't sit well with the heir at all.

"Dude, these hot chicks just invited us to a party downstairs…"

Keigo slammed his computer top down, infamous icy glare turning to the American. "What are you going on about?"

"Dude, you look really flustered. Maybe lack of sex from your girl is getting to you. Look, dude, there are some majorly hot chicks downstairs that you can bang all night long…hell you girl will never find out. I know mine ain't."

"I have more class than to cheat on the person I love."

"Don't think of it as cheating think of it as tension relief….like a massage," Connor persuaded. Keigo inwardly growled. He knew it didn't take Jirou long to get off and now he was missing the entire show. Kami-sama only knows what the boy was doing right now. If Keigo knew him he would guess the boy would have two fingers knuckle deep inside his tight ass about now.

"No," Keigo gritted out. "Just leave."

"Whatevs, dude, I'm gonna go take a shower first," Connor waved entering their large shared bathroom. With a sigh Atobe flipped his laptop back open to see Jirou sprawled out on the bed, hand's limp, and stomach come covered. He knew he would miss the show and now he was completely hard with nothing but his imagination to get him off. Jirou rolled from his bed, quickly dressing and grabbing his cell phone. He placed it to his ear, Keigo's own phone ringing a second later.

"Did Kei-chan miss the show?" he asked, winking into the cam.

"Jirou," Keigo gritted out.

"Saa…I'm hungry. I think I'll go get something to suck on," Jirou teased, leaving his room.

Keigo felt his cock twitch, wishing the boy's mouth would suck him.

"Now, now, Keigo, get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's hard to do, Jirou, when you are purposely teasing me."

"Oh am I," the blonde giggled. A knock sounded lightly from Atobe's door. "Is someone at your door?"

"Like I care. For that matter why would I answer it if my boyfriend is giving me a hard-on?"

The pounding at the door got louder.

"I don't know, because its getting annoying? Send the person away and then we can have some phone sex," Jirou giggled. Keigo gave an annoyed sigh, he knew it was a bad sign when Jirou was starting to get annoyed. Closing his laptop and placing aside Keigo got up from his bed to answer the door. He was ready to yell the person into next century but when he opened the door all words died on his lips.

"Or we can just have sex," Jirou smiled, lowering his cellphone. "Hey, Keigo," he waved. Keigo dropped his cellphone, hand pulling his boyfriend into a urgent kiss. Though a little surprised by the quick movement, Jirou merely giggled and fought back in earnest, his arms wrapping themselves around Keigo's neck. The door slammed shut as Keigo pushed it with his foot.

"When did you…?" he asked breathlessly, his hands busily removing Jirou's pants.

"Two days ago," Jirou answered, his owns hand hurrying to open Keigo's pants. "Flew in and slept the jetlag off. Though it only fair that tonight I come and see you." With his explanation out Jirou grabbed his lover's hand, bringing two digits to his mouth to quickly lube them. When they were coated to Jirou's liking his guided Keigo's hand to his now bare backside. No instruction was needed beyond that. Keigo shoved the slick digits inside his lover, the blonde arching into him, their erections rubbing together.

"Mm…" he simpered as the fingers slid in and out, stretching his wide for what was to come. "Kei-go...bed…"

Keigo smirked down at his lover, enjoying the sight of the beautiful face flushed read with lust. This had been a sight he had dearly missed. Withdrawing his fingers, he lifted Jirou under his knees, carrying the petite volleyer to the bed--their pants forgotten by the door. Quickly they both shucked their shirts throwing them to the ground before engaging in another battle of tongues.

Keigo's hands wandered every contour of Jirou's body, delighting in every shiver the boy gave. His hand closed around Jirou's erect member, pumping slowly, juicing the pre-cum from his tip.

"Keigo, no teasing….we've both waited to long…" Jirou murmured, halfway between speech and moaning.

"Very true," Keigo husked, placing a delicate kiss to Jirou's neck.

The bed creaked beneath them as Keigo shifted around to Jirou's front. They were going to do this missionary style for he wanted to stare into Jirou's eyes as he took the boy. He knew it was a corny sentiment but he really had missed Jirou more than anything. Truly, he is in love with the blonde.

A groan escaped his lips as his cock breached Jirou's tight body--the blonde mewling under at him at the sensation of being filled. One swift thrust but Keigo fully encased in Jirou's warmth.

"DUDE!!! THE FUCK?!! YOU'RE FUCKING A DUDE???"

Keigo growled in aggravation. He had forgotten that moron was still here. "No, I was about to, until you had to interrupt. Now if you have any sense of self preservation I suggest you get out and quickly."

Jirou giggled, watching the other heir do as he was told and running from the room. Once the door slammed Jirou smiled. "Where were we?"

"About…here…" Keigo answered, pulling out and thrusting back in to hit Jirou's prostate dead-on. Jirou cried out in pleasure, his legs lifting to wrap around Keigo's waist.

"No slow…fast…hard….fuck…" Jirou muttered incoherently. Not wanting to dissappoint Keigo set the pace he knew his lover wanted. Hard and brutal. The bed creaked beneath their rapid love making. The sheets bunching, making their sweat covered bodies slid against them.

Jirou jerked himself hard to the time of Keigo's thrusts. His body was exhausted but he wanted to keep going. He wanted Keigo to come inside him more than once tonight. "Ahhh…." Jirou cried out in orgasm, shooting his load over his own hand and stomach for the second time of the evening. As was usual when they had sex, Keigo came moments later, shooting deep inside his lover's body, but he wasn't done. Pulling out he flipped Jirou to his stomach, shoving inside the boy's cum slicked hole once again. Jirou whimpered slightly but allowed Keigo to ravage his body again and again and again.

Jirou wasn't aware that it was physically possible for a man to cum that many times, but Keigo did. He was so full Jirou doubted he'd be walking to get home in the next couple of days. His silver haired lover collapsed beside him, pulling him close--his cock now soft inside his cum filled ass.

"I love you, do you now that?"

"Yep, I know," Jirou affirmed. "I'm going to be said to leave though."

Keigo raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who said you are leaving? You will be lucky to get out of this bed at all in the next two weeks."

"Kei-chan, we both have school and…"

"One call will fix that. Jirou, I can't stand being here any longer without you. Either you stay or I leave."

Jirou giggled lightly, snuggling back into Keigo. "Then I guess I have no choice. I have been kidnapped."

"Yes you have and you love it."

"That I do." And he would be loving it for the next two weeks to come. Even if that meant countless odd looks when he returned to Tokyo in a wheelchair.

-Owari-


End file.
